


Perfect Places

by strawberriesandcream



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU where Rose isn't a druglord, And no relationship with Emilio, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandcream/pseuds/strawberriesandcream
Summary: Luisa thought the day was going to be as normal as it could be until she met a pair of eyes that reminded her of paradise.





	1. Chapter 1

Luisa hated Tuesdays more than any other day. Tuesdays were like Mondays and a painful reminded that you were still in the first half of the week. Tuesdays were always the busiest days at the hospital clinic, it seems the appointments would get swamped up by patients. A Tuesday was also the day of the week that Luisa last saw her mother. Dreadful as always. She tapped away at the computer on her desk before stepping out of her office to call on her next patient.

Luisa saw repetitive patients who were regulars to the clinic, new patients that she would never see again, happy to disappointed faces, the lot. Breaks were there but could range from 10 minutes to 30 and she wouldn’t see her fellow workmates in that time. Going to pick up her food from the staff room fridge was about as social as she got.

She looked at her clipboard and saw an unfamiliar name. “Holly O’Leary?” Two women stood up at her announcement.

“Oh?” A small black haired woman and a tall redhead both stood up, looking at each other and then back to Luisa.

Maybe they’re a couple…

“That’s me! Rose is a friend,” Holly answered, releasing a nervous giggle. Rose stood beside her, taller and amazingly beautiful – her looks caused Luisa to take a sly double-take. 

“Well come through.” Luisa let the patient and her friend enter her office. “So, Mrs O’Leary, you think you might be pregnant?” Holly sat on the examination table as Rose sat on a spare chair.

“I think so, Doctor Alver. I hope so.” Holly smiled weakly, looking at the ceiling as Luisa began to take notes on the patient file. 

“Have you taken any home pregnancy tests?” 

“I took two over the weekend. One said pregnant and one said not pregnant. But I’m having the symptoms, Doctor Alver. I’m sure of it this time.” 

“So, you and your other half are trying?” This was a question, Luisa had to pose numerous times. Couples who were trying for children were especially fragile to deal with if there was negative news to supply. Luisa stole a glance at Rose whose lips were pursed together and looking down at her hands.

The two of them were smartly dressed, pencils skirts and smart blouses. Corporate jobs, maybe?

“We are. We have been. Doesn’t help working some longs hours every now and then.” Holly responded.

“What profession are you in?” 

“We’re lawyers.” Holly answered, referring to her and Rose. That would explain the pencil skirts for sure.

“Rose is here for moral support. She’s the only one who knows that Joshua and I are trying.” Luisa looked at Rose this time, permission granted by the conversation topic. She smiled politely before referring back to her notes. Rose had blue eyes that reminded her of the Hawaiian coast, a family trip when she was 15. She could remember the calm aura the view gave her and Rose’s red hair only added a fiery tone to the mix. She shook her head as she continued to scribble additional comments, something Rose picked up on.

-

After a few more questions regarding symptoms, Luisa couldn’t shake the woman’s mood about potentially not being pregnant and offered to take her bloods to clarify the results. The was a familiar path and Luisa knew the end-result could be dreadful for all parties involved. One, she hated being the bearer of bad news. Two, seeing distraught faces was too much for her. Three, she had no idea how someone might react. But this was all part of the deal and Luisa knew this and for some reason, she managed.

Luisa carried out the testing process and informed Holly that the clinic would call when the results were in. The patient optimistically thanked Luisa and she left the clinic with Rose behind her.

-

Friday was Luisa’s favourite day. She spent the majority of the day typing up notes and patient files to send to the relevant hospitals and doing admin, which was always relaxing since Luisa was an incredibly organised person. She decided to head into town and go to her favourite bar to cool off for the weekend.

She walked in, the weight of the working week lifting from her shoulders and slid onto a barstool. She managed to hail a barman down with ease and ordered a G&T. 

The first sip was always a pleasurable experience, a nice reminded that she could relax for the remainder of this weekend.

“Mind if I join you?” 

She turned on the seat and saw the redhead from a couple of days ago, Rose?

“Be my guest.” Rose slipped onto the seat and placed her bag on the wood bar top. 

“Luisa, right?” She asked, her voice had a soothing softness to it and hearing her name from that mouth sent a trickle down Luisa’s spine.

“Well, normally Doctor Alver to most people I see in the clinic, but yes, Luisa. How did you know?” Luisa asked, taking a sip of the drink she had requested, the tonic water going down her throat to the heavy pit in her stomach.

“I was with Holly when she made the appointment to see you. Moral supporter here, remember?” Luisa grinned at Rose’s response. The redhead had ordered a bourbon on the rocks, not the type of drink Luisa would expect from hotshot lawyers.

“Ah I see. How is she?” Luisa asked, tentatively. Holly seemed like the type of girl who could breakdown at the smallest blip and Luisa would rather not cause it but only science could tell.

“Nervous wreck as you might expect from a woman who is most likely not pregnant.” Rose said with a savage undertone.

“You don’t think she’s pregnant?”

“I mean, do you?” Rose asked, looking Luisa dead in the eye. Those blue eyes again.

“Well, I’m not at a liberty to discuss patients without con-”

“I’ll provide you with a scenario. Say you have a patient who is a bit of a hypochondriac. Slightest cough and she thinks she has a winter flu. Her and her husband want a baby, understandable, they start to try and the minute one pregnancy tests says that all important word, she jumps. Delayed period? Fairly common. One test that says no, she won’t rule out the 50% chance she isn’t… and?” Luisa was taken back by Rose’s quick dismissal of her “friend’s” situation. Is this how lawyers acted? Shutting someone or something down in a matter of seconds with some contextual analysis.

“Well when you put it like that, we can only test it further.” Luisa provided a reasonable respond to Rose’s spiel. “I’m assuming, you’ll be accompanying her to find out the results.”

“Moral support.” Rose gulped down the remainder of her cocktail as coolly as she could. Luisa nodded and could only anticipate their third meeting and what it might bring them.

“Right, I best get going.” The redhead hopped off the stool and gathered her things. “It was nice meeting you, Luisa Alver. I’ll see you soon.”

“Likewise.” The woman provided her with a sweeter smile than the one she first greeted her with. Rose left the bar and Luisa sighed heavily, swallowing the last of her drink before decided that she too, should probably head home.

-

Luisa sat her desk, munching on a breakfast bar that she had forgotten was in her bag this morning. The following week had arrived quicker than she had liked but it was Wednesday, a bittersweet day. In a couple of minutes, Holly and Rose would be here in the room and Luisa would be provided the darker haired woman with some important news.

The clock ticked to 11am and Luisa did her normal routine and stepped out into the hall, calling for Holly.

The two women were sat opposite Luisa who was comfortably behind her desk. There was a bit of silence. Rose had more time to examine Luisa this time. She noted the picture frame on Luisa’s desk of her and a taller man, grinning cheesily in Times Square, New York. Husband maybe?

There was a purple orchid plant on the windowsill, well-kept and blooming into a radiant colour. She had her stationery organised and books stacked without a gap in sight.

“Mrs. O’Leary…” Luisa began.

“Please call me Holly.” Holly interrupted, Luisa sighed weakly.

“Holly. I want you to know that what I’m about to tell you shouldn’t deter you from continuing to try.” Luisa resumed and her words had already struck a chord in her patient, her lips trembling. “The test revealed that you are not pregnant, Holly.”

Rose swooped in and began to rub her friend’s back. Luisa got up from her chair and wheeled it around, bringing a box of tissues with her. The younger woman was in tears and Rose did her best to keep them at bay.

“Holly, you’re a young woman and your body is also young. Periods that don’t come on time aren’t always missed but delayed ones. Our hormones work in numerous ways and sometime our body’s do lie to us.” Luisa had rehearsed this for every time this particular topic cropped up but she said it with a different force each time.

“I’d encourage you and your husband to keep trying.” 

“Really?” Holly whimpered from the tissue she had crumpled together.

“There is no harm in trying at this point. Planning is always a good idea. And in the event, that it doesn’t work out, we will be here to help you out with the next steps. We would never want to leave you in the lurch.” Luisa said, reassuringly. Rose looked up at her with a grateful expression. 

After a few more tears and soft words from Luisa, Holly was in the corner reapplying mascara that had travelled with her tears. Luisa had gathered a few leaflets on ovulating and pregnancy to give to her.

“Hey,” She heard Rose whisper behind her and Luisa turned on her heel to find the taller woman looking at her. “Thank you for letting her down easily. It’s not a task we’d all like to take on. Especially with someone like Holly”

“Oh, no problem. That’s what we’re here for.” Luisa nodded as she spotted Holly coming up from behind them. “These are for you, Holly. If you need any additional advice, you know where to come.”

She passed the leaflets to Holly, who had brightened up. “Thank you, Doctor Alver. Hopefully I’ll see you soon.” She and Rose went to leave the room and the redhead turned to give one last look to Luisa as if she was saying the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Ruvelle was a tough-natured individual. She rarely spoke to her parents once she had graduated from university, moving to Miami for the next opportunity that glittered in front of her. Rose’s stepmother, Elena, had her father wrapped around her finger and the redhead wasn’t going to budge. So, she ran and joined a small law firm. She started from the bottom, working her way up to becoming one of the best lawyers at the now, nationally renowned firm. She had a good success rate and was well-liked amongst her colleagues.

Rose sat in the staff room, poking a fork into the salad she had prepared for lunch. The door to the room opened and in walked Holly.

“Hey Hol,” Rose greeted, not looking up from her food as her colleague went to the fridge.

“Hi Rose,” Holly responded, “How’s the Modric case going?” The darker haired woman sat at the table opposite her friend.

“We should have it. The defence don’t stand a chance.” Rose grinned, she was a confident individual and most of the time, she was correct. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. I told Joshua and he was alright with it. We’re going to start planning on when to try. I really want a child, Rose. I don’t want to say that my whole adult life is defined by wanting a child but having one would make me feel more complete.” Holly spoke and Rose could only nod but not feel the sentiment. 

Children were not on Rose’s agenda. She couldn’t bear the thought of interrupted sleep, feeds, mess… But she had to give it to Holly, the shorter woman had a plan and she was going to fulfil it.

“So, any baby plans on your horizon?”

Rose almost choked on a leaf in her salad. “Oh no, I don’t really want children. They’re just not my thing.”

“Oh. But what about you and Mark-”

Rose’s eyes grew in size at the mention of that name. “No, we don’t… We’re not in that kind of relationship.”

“Right… Whilst we’re on the topic of children, that Doctor Alver is great.” Holly said, Rose’s ears perked up at the mention of Luisa. “I’ll definitely recommend her to others.”

“She was… efficient.” Rose added, munching on her salad with more force. There was something about Luisa that had Rose angling for more. She was interesting and Rose wanted to explore her further.

 

* * *

 

Rose was in the bar, this time with the team from the Modric case. They sat around a small table with their drinks, recalling particular points in their case files.

“They won’t have anything particularly ground-breaking in their arsenal. We can tear their defence into shreds.”

“It’s hardly surprising that they could go possibly go down that route. I mean, what else do they have?”

“This isn’t the first legal battle they’ve had to face.”

“Ready to produce the goods, Rose?”

Rose turned her head to her work colleagues, who were all staring at her.

“Hm, what? Sorry, I was elsewhere for a moment.” She apologised. Her eyes had been wandering around the bar. She was hoping that this post-work meet up for drinks would be nothing work related. But she was wrong, the Modric case was big for some of her colleagues and therefore, became their lives.

“We were just asking if you were ready to be our gunner during prosecution” One of the younger members asked, sipping on a lemon water. 

“Oh yeah of course, Locked and loaded.” Rose responded, saying anything remotely positive would be enough for this group. Rose was one of the more experienced lawyers and the others looked up to her as if she was a queen.

The conversation and chatter resumed but before Rose could return to it, a flash of brown hair and a sweet scent passed her. Her eyes drifted again and she saw the familiar sight by the bar, like an invitation to repeat last Friday.

Rose had to think of a way of excusing herself from the table and eventually lied about going to get another drink, even though her glass was still two thirds full. She picked it up and made her way to the bar.

“We meet again,” She began and Luisa turned to look at her, brown eyes wide at the surprise.

“Rose! You’re here, again?” Luisa asked, hoping that didn’t come off offensive.

“We need to stop meeting like this.” Rose said, perching herself up on the neighbouring stool. “And I’m here with a few workmates.” She cocked her head to one side and Luisa’s line of sight followed to a group of lawyers sat enthusiastically rambling about work.

“Aren’t you going to join them?”

“Sometimes work should just stay at work.” Luisa nodded at that response, understanding Rose’s escape.

 “Can I get you a drink to go with your not-so-empty glass?” Luisa smirked, signalling for the barmaid to come over.

 “Let me finish this and I’ll buy the next one.” The redhead instructed.

  _She’s sticking around this time?_

“So, Doctor Alver, do you always come here on Friday evenings after work?” Rose asked, bringing the glass of bourbon to her mouth as she waited for a response from the other woman.

 “Working at a clinic can be pretty exhausting. Sometimes I just need to cool off with some tonic. I feel more relaxed that way.” Luisa said, pursing her lips together. “What about you? I’ve never seen you around before and now all of a sudden, it’s 3 times in 2 weeks.”

 “One of the guys mentioned this place last week and I thought I would check it out and here you were.”

  _Fair enough._

“You’re alone though? I haven’t seen your husband around-” Luisa would have been on the verge of a Hollywood style spit-take had it not been for the glass remaining firmly at her lips.

 “Husband? Where did you get that idea from?”

 Rose looked like she had jumped a gun too quickly and was now embarrassed. “You had a picture of you and some guy on your office desk, I thought…”

 “OH. That’s Rafael, my brother.” Luisa laughed.

  _'Her brother being her desk photo? This could only mean…’_ Rose thought before coming to her conclusion, “You’re not married?”

 “Absolutely not. And definitely not to a man.” Luisa continued to chuckle coolly. Rose sat processing the information, until a tap on her shoulder caused her to jump slightly.

 “Rose, we’re heading out, if you want to join us?” One of her colleagues asked behind her. Rose deliberately contemplated it for a moment, knowing Luisa was watching.

 “Uh no, Garrett. I’ll stick around. See you Monday?” She answered back. They said their goodbyes and Rose turned back to Luisa.

 “Passing off an evening with your work friends to hang out with me? I am flattered.” Luisa smiled, a sweet smile that made caused Rose’s cheeks to flush.“You’re welcome. Plus, there’s only so much of your work colleagues that you can take.” Rose said, swirling the contents of her drink.

 “So, what’s work like?” Luisa asked, her eyebrow arching. “Since you were here with your colleagues…”

 “We’re just working on a big case. It’s been a few months in the making but the court date is coming up and we just need the odd days to let down our hair.” Rose replied, honestly. The Modric case was exhausting to say the least and having a drink at the end of the week was just what she needed.

 “I take it you’re the star of the show?” Luisa asked, grinning as she fiddled with the lone straw in her empty glass.

 “What makes you say that?”

 “You give off that vibe, you know? The leader of the pack? Can kill a man with one look type of thing.” Rose could only assume that was a compliment so she took it that way.

 “Well, thank you?” She said, swallowing the last bit of liquid in her glass before calling the barmaid over again.

 “What are you having?”

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours had passed and a couple more drinks later, Rose and Luisa were thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. They laughed and joked about each other’s work life, living in Miami, their bosses and more.

 Rose’s phone began to vibrate and she looked at it before returning her gaze back to Luisa.

 “Aren’t you going to get that?” The brunette asked.

 “It’s no one.” Rose replied, moving the phone into her bag so it was out of sight. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

 “Absolutely.”

The two women upped and left the bar. The air was warm and people were milling around enjoying themselves on a heated Friday night.

“How’s Holly doing?” Luisa asked, starting the conversation.

“As far as I can see, she’s fine. Her and her husband are going to starting trying, with more a bit more organisation.” Rose answered. Luisa was happy to hear that good news. “Do you want kids?”

Luisa almost stopped on the spot with that kind of question coming out of nowhere. “What?”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to pry. I just mean, in your line of work, you always wonder.” Rose quickly clarified. 

“Um, I guess so. Being in your 30s and seeing women every day who are pregnant, it kinda makes you want that feeling. I’d love to have at least one kid but then I know I’d want another to keep it company. But not as a single parent, I don’t think I’d be able to give it enough love.” Luisa replied, looking off into the distance.

“I’m sure you’d make a great parent, single or not.” Rose said, “And you know what to expect.”

“That’s encouraging, I guess. How about you?”

Kids were something Rose never wanted. She genuinely hated the thought of children, her upbringing having a lot to do with that.

“No, not really. To be honest, I see myself as more of a career woman, no offence.” She said politely.

“None taken.”

They continued walking, there was less talk and more just enjoying being in another person’s company.

“I should get back to my place.” Luisa said, “My brother’s coming tomorrow so I best get the spare room prepared.”

“Let me walk you there,” Rose offered kindly.

“You don’t have to, thanks anyway-” 

“I insist.” Rose interjected. Luisa couldn’t say no, she was staring into her eyes again. They looked amazing when the streetlamps reflected in them. Rose could always win.

They walked further together, Luisa leading the way. They talked more. Luisa spoke about Rafael and his wife Petra. How they occasionally visited each other, Rafael slowly but surely getting more involved her father’s hotel business, how he was a bit of a lay-about during the latter years of school and college. Luisa picked up the pieces when he would come home, hammered beyond words and she would somehow never let their father know, otherwise Rafael’s future in the family business would hang in the balance. She loved her brother and Rose could see that with every word that left her mouth. 

“This is me.” Luisa announced; they had stopped at the entrance of an expensive apartment complex that was just a few doors down from the beach.

“It was nice hanging out with you, Rose.”

“Likewise. Hopefully not the last.” Rose said with a comforting sigh.

“I can make sure of that.” Luisa reached into her bag and took out a pen. She grabbed Rose’s left hand and began to write her number down on the paler woman’s skin. “Now you know It’s definitely not the last.” The brunette began to make her way to the front entrance of the building, Rose bit down on her bottom lip.

“I’ll call you.” She said, making sure the other woman heard. Luisa did, turning her head and smiling before stepped inside.

Rose shook her head in disbelief but a sensation of excitement rose in her stomach, walking to the nearest taxi rank.

 

* * *

 

Luisa lay in her bed that night, looking straight at the ceiling, her thoughts all over the place. She hadn’t been in a relationship in just under a year, one that she was glad she was out of/ But the person that occupied her mind was Rose. Luisa has just given her number to Rose like it was some cheesy, early 2000s boy-meets-girl film. They didn’t know each other that well. It just so happened that she was friends with a new patient and a mere coincidence they’ve met at the same bar, twice in two weeks.

There was something mysterious about Rose. Luisa didn’t know quite as much as the redhead knew about her, in their long talks this evening.

Her eyes brought back memories of staring out to the oceans when her and Raf were younger and their father would pepper them with paradise-esque holidays to countries in the pacific or the Caribbean. Rafael would always take them for granted but Luisa knew full that Emilio was distracting them from reality.

Rose’s hair was such a contrast. Fiery red that could potentially match her personality, although Luisa was yet to dig deeper.

If Rose was going to call, would it be another “hangout”? Or a _date_? Was Rose even gay? Or attracted to women? She did seem interested but Luisa didn’t know what in…

But Luisa knew that if Rose was to call again and it was a date, she would sure as hell say yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just come back from Florence, Italy and had this chapter written up before I left.
> 
> I've tried to proof-read as much as I can but my eyes are tired, so apologies if there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Luisa hadn’t heard from Rose in 2 weeks and to be honest, she wasn’t too fussed. Rose was busy with this huge case her firm was handling. 

Rafael and Petra were a welcomed distraction. They had brought their two daughters, Elsa and Anna. Luisa adored the twins and it was reciprocated. They would have family breakfasts, something Luisa had missed for years, hang out at the beach and go out for food at all these restaurants Luisa knew about.

However, they had to return and Luisa asked Raf to stay a couple of days longer but they were heading out to Vancouver. So, the brunette returned to her regular schedule, dealing with emotions that weren’t hers, going home to an empty apartment. Luisa thought she wouldn’t have it any other way until she saw the TV in the clinic reception.

“Shamed businessman Petr Modric and his company, ‘Modric Initiatives’ have been found guilty of several financial crimes, including securities fraud, bank fraud and tax invasion…” The reporter announced. The clip cut to an image of the prosecution’s spokesperson talking to journalists.

A small smile appeared on Luisa’s face, realising this was the firm Rose worked for and all her hard work had paid off.

“What are you smiling about?” Gwen, the receptionist asked from her desk.

“Oh, a friend of mine was working on this case. Looks like it’s been successful.” Luisa answered.

“Friends in high places?”

‘You could say that.”

“Well, your next patient is due in 10.” Gwen passed her a patient file. Luisa took it and headed back into her office.

 

* * *

  

“Okay Mrs. Patterson, rebook your next appointment with Gwen at reception. We seem to be heading in the right direction.” Luisa said, opening the door so her patient could leave. After their goodbyes, Luisa sat at her desk and began to type out her notes onto the computer.

She heard her phone ring quietly inside her desk drawer. It was an unrecognised number but she slid her thumb across the screen to open it anyway.

“Hello?”

“Luisa, hey. It’s Rose.” The brunette felt that same smile appear on her face again as she heard that familiar voice.

“Rose, hi. How are you?” Luisa grinned, trying not to show such a heightened level of excitement in her tone.

“Great, amazing actually. I don’t know if you’ve heard but we won!” Rose exclaimed.

“I just saw it on the news. Congratulations, well-deserved.”

“Thanks. I called because, well a couple of friends and I are having drinks at this Indian restaurant around 5, The Raj. Please join us- I mean, would you care to join us?” Rose said shakily.

Luisa hesitated for a moment, saying yes straightaway would seem too desperate, although she did need to check her diary for the rest of the day.

“Uh, let me just see when my last patient is in…” She clicked through the schedule on her computer. “I should be done around 6:30.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you then.” Luisa could hear the tone pick up in Rose’s voice.

“See you, Rose.” Luisa hung up and placed her phone in her drawer, feeling giddy. It wasn’t exactly a date but it was an invitation and if Luisa had to be in amongst a group of lawyers to get to know Rose, then so be it.

 

* * *

 

Luisa would be lying if she said she didn’t have a skip in her step when making her way to the restaurant Rose was at. Walking up to it, she saw that it was high-end and buzzing inside with people. She opened the front door and was expecting a waiter to come forward but it seemed that they were all taken up by the number of lawyers, solicitors and partners. Luisa almost felt completely out of place and hesitated as she couldn’t see Rose anywhere.

Normally confident, a lull of anxiety washed of her and she almost turned on her heel to reach for the door.

“Luisa!” Her red hair broke through the throng of all the business suits and smart dresses. Luisa turned and the anxiety drained away.

“Rose, hi” Luisa replied, stepping towards the redhead.

“Let me take your jacket.” Rose reached behind Luisa as she let her arms fall limp, the jacket slipping off and Rose grabbed it. 

“Come on,” With her spare hand, Rose grabbed one of Luisa’s and they funnelled through the crowd. They stopped at a small circle of people.

“Guys, this is Luisa. Luisa, meet Garrett, Kelly, Max and Jeff.” Rose pointed out her colleagues, who all smiled at meeting the brunette.

“Hello,” Luisa said, shyly, slightly intimidated by the individuals in front of her. Rose disappeared quickly.

“So how do you know Rose?” Kelly asked.

 “Uh we met through a friend.” The brunette lied, sort of and the group seemed to buy it. “Congratulations by the way, on your successful case.”

“Thanks, but we owe much of it to Rose,” Garrett responded. “She is our gunner after all.”

“Oh yeah, nothing can get past her. She’s like the Queen Elizabeth of the firm.” Max added.

“Queen Elizabeth?” Rose appeared, this time with a glass in her hand which she gave to Luisa.

“Your colleagues were just saying that you’re the reason they won the case,” Luisa said, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Rose whose brow lifted in curiosity.

“Oh really?” 

“Mhm, we can’t deny it, Ruvelle. You’re like the dragon in Game of Thrones.” Max stated, which earned a chuckle from Luisa as lifted the glass to her lips.

“Max, I’d tone it down with similes.” Kelly mumbled and the younger colleague closed his mouth in embarrassment.

“Shall we sit somewhere?” Rose asked Luisa, noticing the awkwardness that had taken over the floor of conversation.

Luisa nodded and the two of them left, Jeff elbowing Max in the arm.

Rose led Luisa upstairs, receiving the odd nod of acknowledgment by her peers on the way. They sat in a booth, away from the eyes of Rose’s colleagues.

“Did your boss hire out the entire restaurant?” Luisa asked as they were unable to escape anyone related to the law firm. 

“A successful win is a cause for a big celebration.” Rose said as a waiter brought over some entrees.

“You’re quite the popular girl here.”

“Oh don’t. I enjoy being a high-achiever but constantly being praised makes me feel a little uncomfortable, you know?” Luisa nodded, “Especially when one of them compares you to a mythical dragon.” 

“You do have the fiery red hair…” Luisa laughed. “Is it natural?”

“Do you want it to be?” Rose asked, placing a couple of pakoras on a plate.

“Definitely.”

“Then yes, it is.” There was a comfortable silence between them whilst they picked food from the tray in front of them.

“So, tell me a bit more about you, Rose.” Luisa put her arms on the table, ready to corner the redhead in order to learn more.

“What do you want to know?”

“Family, where you’re from, boyfriends etc. The whole shebang really.”

“Well, I don’t speak to my parents all that much. My Dad married my step-mother and she’s a bit too hard-line for me. I was born in Maine but my parents moved around a lot so I’ve lived in London and Geneva whilst growing up. I have a half-brother, Daniel but he’s a bit allusive. I pretty much started to look for work when I left university, to avoid my family. And I’ve been here in Miami as a result of all that. I haven’t had a boyfriend for quite some time.” Rose reeled off elements of her life to Luisa, who discovered that they had more in common than she initially thought. 

“I’m sorry your step-mother is that way. My Dad remarried three times after my mother died and it’s never easy when you’re closer in age to your Dad’s wife.” Luisa gulped down the last of her drink.

“Your mother died?” Rose asked, her mouth gaping open.

Luisa nodded. “When I was about 6. My dad said she upped and left because she was having mental health issues and they found her dead about 4 weeks later.” Luisa was staring at her empty plate, lost in thought.

“Luisa, I am so sorry.” The redhead had reached for her arm, the touch pulling Luisa out of her gaze.

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago.” Luisa wiped away a stray tear. Rose was about to say something, when her phone began to ring. She pulled it out and her forehead creased at the screen.

“I just have to take this. I won’t be a minute.” Rose stepped out of the booth and wandered off into a corner. Luisa fiddled with her napkin and peered out to look at Rose who looked like she was in serious conversation, almost arguing with whoever was on the phone. Luisa looked at her watch. A considerable amount of time had passed since she left work and whilst she was enjoying Rose’s company, she had work tomorrow and still felt like an intruder here. 

She began to gather her belongings and stepped out of the booth.

“Sorry about that. A- are you off somewhere?” Rose asked, disappointment evident in her tone.

“I don’t want to take you away from your colleagues.” Luisa responded, honestly.

“You’re not. We could go somewhere else.” Rose said, quickly, standing in front of Luisa so she couldn’t get past her. “Come back to my place. It’ll be better for you than here, if you’re feeling uncomfortable.”

Luisa’s mouth opened to refuse the invitation but nothing came out, except for a simple “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The pair successfully left the party without catching any stares. Rose hailed down a taxi and within minutes, she was opening the door to her apartment. Rose’s apartment was definitely to her taste. The furniture was incredibly classy and Luisa’s eyes landed on a painting above a feature table.

“Don’t tell me that’s a genuine Constable…” Luisa looked at her host, who was pulling out two wine glasses from a cabinet in the kitchen.

“God no, it’s a copy. Constable’s belong in museums, not someone’s living room, even if it’s my living room.” Rose smirked, pulling a cork from a bottle of red wine and pouring it into the glasses.

Luisa walked over to her and the redhead gave her one of the glasses. Rose motioned towards the balcony that had a beautiful view of the ocean and a pier that was lit up and alive with punters. 

“Wow.” Luisa exclaimed, “I have a similar view but I don’t take advantage of it.”

 “You should, it’s good for time to yourself. Lose yourself in your thoughts, no one can touch you up here.” Rose said, looking out and lifting the glass to her lips.

 “My ex proposed to me on that pier.” Luisa said and Rose looked at her in surprise.

 “You were engaged?”

 “Shocking I know. I was with her for four years, she proposed to me after three and I came home one day to find her with someone else.” Luisa explained, her eyes fixed on the pier and a lone tear fell from her eyes. Rose looked at her, a woman she had barely know for a month had told her about two dark moments in her life. The redhead could only imagine how much heartache Luisa has experienced up until now.

 “Let’s get away from here.” Rose took her wrist and pulled her into the living room space, motioning for Luisa to sit on the sofa. The taller woman went to put some light music on, filling any silence that was to come and she came to sit down beside the brunette.

 “Thanks for inviting me, to your work party thing and to your amazing apartment.” Luisa smiled.

 “No problem, it’s nice being in your company.” Rose said.

 “Well we have poor Holly to thank for this,” Luisa chuckled. “I wonder if she’ll come for another check. Does it mean I’d get another visit from the widely renowned Rose Ruvelle?”

 “You can count on that.” They giggled together and Rose’s hand brushed against Luisa’s knee. “Sorry!”

 “No, it’s fine,” Luisa went a shade of pink and put the wine glass down on the coffee table.

 Rose saw the colour change in Luisa’s cheek and she reached up to caress it. Luisa was looking straight into Rose’s eyes; the blue made her feel warm inside and the heat from Rose’s palm radiated through her skin. She saw the blue eyes drop to her lips. Rose leaned forward and captured the brunette’s lips between hers. It was a long kiss and Rose subconsciously placed her glass down so she could shift closer to Luisa.

 Luisa’s hands rested on Rose’s shoulders and she broke through Rose’s lips with her tongue. The redhead’s shuffled a little and Luisa rested against the back of the sofa, her arms snaking around Rose’s neck.

 Rose became forceful, being in the advantageous position here. Luisa pulled away from Rose and both were panting for air. They looked at each other before resuming their kiss. Rose’s hands moved down Luisa’s waist and onto her thighs. One hand began to wander up Luisa’s left thigh and towards the hem of her dress. Luisa instantly pulled back.

 “I’m sorry, that was too much.” Rose shook her head, like a mental slap and her locks bounced around, which only made her more attractive.

 “No, it wasn’t that. I’m fine with that. I should be going, I have work tomorrow.” Luisa said.

 “Okay, that’s alright,” Rose sighed. Luisa could see the discontent in Rose’s face. She leaned forward, placing her hand on Rose’s knee.

 “Only because I have work, otherwise I would stay longer.” She reassured the redhead and followed it up with a soft peck on her lips.

 “At least let me take you home.” Rose said as Luisa got up and put her jacket on.

 “Nonsense, you sleep, Dragon Queen” The brunette chuckled, earning a distressed look from Rose.

 “Please no more…” Rose groaned, “I don’t want to be a dragon queen.”

 “That hot blonde chick on Game of Thrones makes it look exciting. And she’s got all those men around her finger.”

 “Hundreds of men are not on my list of things to want.”

 Luisa made her way to the door and Rose came up behind her.

 “Thank you for this evening, it was really nice.”

 “My pleasure but are you sure I can’t at least walk you home?” Rose asked, holding the door open as Luisa stepped out onto the hallway.

 “I am sure. I’ll just get a taxi.” Luisa insisted, smiling at the taller woman.

 “I think… this calls for a date,” Rose suggested, looking at the floor like a nervous schoolkid asking his crush out.

 “You think, eh?” Luisa smirked.

 “Well now that I’ve kissed you and thoroughly enjoyed it, I think we should go on a date.” Luisa turned that pink shade with Rose’s admission.

 “I’m free on Saturday?”

“It’s a date. I’ll call you because you have to tell me what you want do. Like dinner, the movies – I don’t know whatever cliché you’re feeling.” Rose said, which only made Luisa’s grin widen.

“I’ll await your call,” Luisa reached up and kisses Rose’s cheek, before turning to leave down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 Luisa was in bed, reading a book as the TV provided some low noise to keep her occupied. She turned the page but became distracted by an orb of light appearing on her bedside table. She picked up her buzzing phone, smiling at the name on the screen.

 “It’s barely been an hour.” She said, hearing the chuckle on the other side.

 “Well, I was doing some research and I know you like the classics; the local cinema is showing some Hitchcock’s over the weekend.” Rose said on the other side.

 “What are they showing on Saturday?” Luisa asked.

 “North by Northwest?”

 “Oh, Cary Grant… If I wasn’t gay and lived in the 50s…” Luisa replied dreamily and shut her eyes.

“I don’t think that’s something we’d all want to revisit…” Rose said, her brow arching up. 

“No you’re right. But he looked great.”

“Uh, I hope I’m not going to be third-wheeling on our own date.”

“Sorry, you know I’ll only have eyes for you and maybe the occasional glance at the screen.” 

“You better!”

“I’d love to pretend to watch one of the greatest films of the 20th century with you.” Luisa turned in her bed so she was facing the curtains that masked the balcony windows, moonlight coming in weakly.

“Great, do you want me to pick you up or meet you outside the cinema?” Rose asked.

“I’ll meet you outside, okay?”

“Sure. See you then, Dr. Alver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that Luisa watched classics growing up and therefore took a shine towards actors/actresses at the time. 
> 
> I'll begin to make chapters a lot longer after this one. The next chapter will be the date of course.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was midday and Rose waited nervously outside the cinema. The sun was shining brightly and Rose waited like a someone waiting for their crush to arrive on their first date. She checked her watch several times – Luisa wasn’t late but it was a habit Rose had developed when she was edgy. Her work colleagues would laugh if they knew. 

She debated whether to wait inside but maybe Luisa wouldn’t initially check inside and expect Rose to be outside. 

“Rose!” Rose turned around and saw Luisa waving as she walked up the steps to meet the redhead.

“Hey,” The taller woman said calmly as she pressed her lips against Luisa’s cheek. There was waft of fruity perfume coming from Luisa and the scent was pleasant to Rose. She smiled at her date. “Shall we go in?”

Luisa followed Rose and they went straight to the counter. “Two tickets for North by Northwest, please?”

The young counter clerk looked at them both curiously and then back at the screen. “Any snacks, popcorn, drinks?”

Rose looked at Luisa. “Take your pick.”

The pair strolled into the screen room and took their seats, Luisa held a box of sweet popcorn and a packet of chewy sweets. Rose had conveniently picked two seats by the back of the room, out of sight from any fellow movie-goers. There were about 7 other people scattered around and nowhere near the back.

“This film is so great, I can remember watching it for the first time,” Luisa grinned, excitedly.

“Sounds like a good time,” Rose responded, placing her bag by her feet.

“Lots of good-looking blonde women too,” Luisa’s eyebrow arched.

“I thought you were ogling for Cary Grant.”

“Eva Marie Saint was babe in her time too.”

“What kind of lesbian are you?” Rose brushed a stray hair from her eye.

“The kind that’s got you going on a date with her.”

“So, Hitchcock? Where did this come from?” Rose asked.

“I mean, it’s what I would watch when I was alone. Not to sound depressing, these films made me feel like I was able to use my brain and Hitchcock would mess with his viewers – like if you were able to spot his cameos, the camera angle work… everything. But also, some of the scenes are just the greatest things ever. Rear Window and the cigarette scene. Vertigo was trippy. The Birds! So good” Luisa said, quietening her voice as the lights dimmed. 

“I hardly doubt your intelligence, Luisa. You are amazingly clever and probably had all those theories whizzing around your brain.” Rose whispered as she reached for Luisa’s hand on the arm rest.  As the lighting from the screen appear, Rose could see the smile on her face before the Metro Goldwyn Mayer lion roared and her eyes reverted back to the wide screen in front of them.

 

* * *

 

Rose had barely noticed that time had sped by and Luisa was as engrossed as she could be.

“This is it” Luisa whispered, tapping Rose’s arm. The redhead would be confused had she not heard the sound of a crop-duster plane resonating around the room. She looked to the screen and saw the plane heading straight towards the audience, before it cut to a shot of Cary Grant leaping to the ground as the plane swooped down to take him out.

“Iconic…” She heard Luisa say again, which caused her to giggle under her breath.

The plane came down again and missed him. Rose watched him run for a crop field and plane turned in the distance as he hid in the dirt. The crop-duster came down again this time releasing a substance that clouded the field and the view of Cary. Rose could picture a younger Luisa sitting on a sofa watching this and mildly freaking out at the cinematography.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crash and somehow the duster had flown into a tanker. The lead character proceeded to run with the drivers and an enormous explosion erupted behind him.

 “Isn’t it just one of the best scenes ever?” Luisa asked, not taking her eyes off the screen and Rose could see the reflection of the fire in her eyes.

 “Ssssh!” An old man several rows ahead turned around and frowned at them.

 “I’m appreciating it!” Luisa said in a hushed tone, her eyebrows scrunching up. Rose laughed into her palm.

 “You’re crazy.”

 

* * *

 

Luisa, in typical fashion, got tired of her popcorn and it had found a new home on the floor. After the airplane scene, Rose had moved much closer to her date. The brunette gazing at Eva Marie Saint.

The perfume smell was arousing, Rose could stay in the invisible cloud of it forever. Luisa felt Rose’s presence and turned to face her, the blue eyes glancing down at her knowingly. Luisa reached up and placed her hand on the back of Rose’s neck, pulling her down into a long kiss. Rose ran a hand through Luisa’s hair. Luisa felt the obstacle of the armrest between them as she tried to move onto Rose’s lap and almost pulled them both onto the floor.

“These chairs are uncomfortable” She whispered, breaking the kiss.

“Could we get anymore cliché?” Rose asked, laughing lightly and quickly taking a look to see if anyone had noticed. No one.

“Depends, as what you would define as cliché” Luisa said.

“We could head to the pier,” Rose smirked.

“Not that I don’t want to get into your pants, Rose but I’m not sure the public would need to see it.”

Rose smacked Luisa on the arm which earned a shush from a random woman 4 rows down from them; Luisa giggled into her palm.

“Let’s go.” Rose grabbed Luisa’s hand and pulled her away.

 

* * *

 

The two ended up strolling, hand-in-hand to a packed pier. Rose thought this would be a great place to have a late lunch, vaguely recalling a grill place that she came to a few months ago.

“Table for two?” The waiter asked and earned a nod in response. They were escorted to a table that overlooked the ocean. The waiter placed two menus between them.

“Any drinks?" 

“Uh, I’ll just have water with lemon, no ice.” Rose responded. 

“An orange juice, for me, please.” Luisa said. The waiter smiled and let them be. Luisa immediately dived into the menu. “In all the years I’ve lived here, not once have I visited this restaurant.”

“I’m no better, the last and only time I’ve been here was for Max’s birthday celebrations.” Rose said, her eyes scanned the menu listings. “Anything you like?”

“Besides the offering across the table…” Luisa grinned, cheekily which caused Rose to blush. “…This peri-peri chicken sounds good. You?”

“I think I had the butterfly chicken last time and it was good enough for me then, so why not again?” 

The waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders down. Luisa looked out to the water and Rose watched as her eyes got lost in the sea. 

“Are you okay?” The redhead asked, as she saw the woman opposite her look absent.

“Yeah, just…” The water was blue but the not the blue that reminded Luisa of her trips to island paradises or Rose’s eyes. It was darker, deeper and looked colder. “My ex-fiancée proposed to me on a pier.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “This pier?”

“No, no. The water looks the same as it did that day. Sounds the same too.” Luisa looked at her drink and then up at Rose.

“Shit, I’m sorry. We can leave.” Rose suggested.

“No. I can’t let her interfere with my dating life just because of some water. It just reminded me of her. Sorry.” Luisa shook her head, lifting the drink up to her lips.

“Well fuck her.” Rose said suddenly. “She hurt you. And it’s her loss, because now I’m sat here with you.”

“Rose…” Luisa felt a tear slip from her eye as she was reminded of Allison. 

 _‘Luisa walked up to her apartment door after a long day at work. She was looking forward to seeing Allison, having finished later than usual. She had brought flowers and takeaway Chinese food from their favourite place to compensate for her lateness. Her and Allison had talked about planning the wedding, decided on date and were going to look at venues._

_She turned the key and entered the apartment. No one was around but she was sure Allison would be at home. She spotted two glasses of wine on the kitchen table – one was practically empty but the other still half full. There was lipstick on both but different shades._

_Luisa placed the flowers and bag of food on the kitchen counter. Maybe Allison was in their bedroom._

_If there was ever a moment in which Luisa had hoped he was seriously wrong about something, it would be the moment she realised her thoughts were correct in assuming her fiancée was in their bedroom – except, with another woman_

_“Allison?” Luisa opened the bedroom door and heard a shuffle of bed sheets. The woman Luisa loved was in bed with her assistant._

_“Luisa…” The blonde woman called out._

_For the first time since her discovering her mother was dead, Luisa felt hollow and the only thing she could think of doing was running._

_She ran, away from the bedroom, away from her apartment and out the building. She ran to the beach, it was late and dark but the sound of water would provide comfort._

_Luisa cried, cried heavily. She felt hollowness in her heart, unlovable to say the least. She reached for her phone and searched for her brother’s name’_

“Luisa?”

Luisa’s eyes grew wide as if she had just woken up. The waiter had appeared with their meals. Rose looked at her as he placed their plates onto the table.

“You disappeared for a minute there,” Rose said, her eyes not leaving Luisa’s.

“I just remembered… that moment.” Luisa mumbled. “No, this is wrong. This is _our_ first date.”

“It’s okay. Relax.” Rose reached forward and placed her hand on Luisa’s, offering a warm smile.

“What was it like to live in London?" 

“It was chaotic to say the least. London is one of the most beautiful cities in the world. There are so many different types of people, Lu. So many languages you hear. And the buildings…” Rose said, beginning to cut up her lunch. “They are so fascinating. It’s a place that’s been through so much, seen too many things and yet still looks like it comes out on top. Plus, that tube network is out of this world.”

“I’ve always wanted to go. When I was 14, my Dad thought about going until my step-mother at the time wanted to go to Ibiza instead.” Luisa rolled her eyes as she tucked into her food.

“Ibiza at the age of 14? Isn’t that weird?” Rose asked.

“Raf was even younger. We went to some resort that was “suitable for children” but my Dad and Madison went to a few of the clubs. Dad even thought about buying one out.”

“Madison?”

“Don’t even go there. She was 23 and they divorced 6 months later.” Luisa slowly shook her head. “I need to go to London. On my list. Top of it.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Rose smiled. There was a comfortable silence between them as they continued to eat away, one occasionally looking at the other without them realising; the waiter providing the odd interruption.

 

* * *

 

Luisa and Rose wandered out the pier a bit longer. The brunette bought an ice cream and before she could even devour it, Rose had purposely swiped some of it. 

“Uh, excuse you!” Luisa looked at her in shock.

“Sorry not sorry. That was seriously good though,” Rose replied, licking her lips seductively.

“I would say buy your own but I don’t want to be rude and that was too hot for me not to like.” Luisa said, glaring at Rose before licking the strawberry sauce off of the vanilla swirls. 

“It looks too good to resist” Rose pouted as they walked along the pier to the exit. Luisa sighed at the blue puppy dog eyes in before holding the ice cream up to Rose. 

The redhead smiled like a child and went to take a bite but found the tub had been shoved towards her mouth. Luisa pulled away, laughing as Rose squealed, a red and white blob all over her nose and mouth.

“Luisa!” Rose cried out as the brunette chuckled to herself. Rose tried to wipe away what she could without getting any of it in her hair or on her clothes.

“I couldn’t help it…” Luisa pursed her lips together. “Do you need help with that?”

“If you don’t mind,” Rose said. The smaller woman placed the tub to a side and put her hands on both sides of Rose’s face. She kissed Rose’s mouth, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry sauce around the redhead’s lips. She ran her tongue on the underside of Rose’s bottom lip before pulling away and copping the cream that was on Rose’s nose with her forefinger.

“You just wanted to kiss me…” Rose smirked, reaching into her bag to get a tissue.

“It worked, didn’t it?” The brunette said, licking her finger and winking at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Luisa and Rose ended up walking to Rose’s apartment. It was barely half 4 in the afternoon but the two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and decided it was best to shield the public from this. 

Every now and then, Luisa would steal a kiss, even if it was on the side of Rose’s face and nowhere near her lips. Rose loved it though because Luisa had to make an effort to reach her face and it was too adorable. 

They got into the building and Rose eagerly pressed the elevator button. She was about to reach for the one beside it to close the elevator doors but Luisa grabbed her by the collar and forced her into a searing kiss. 

It didn’t catch Rose off guard at all but she was hoping to be in a bit more control here. She heard the doors close behind her and the floor move. The brunette wasn’t giving her access any time soon, mostly because there was a “ding!” sound behind them and the elevator had come to a stop.

“So, it goes faster when you don’t want it to…” Rose whispered, rolling her eyes as Luisa pulled her into the hallway. 

They were landing kisses on each other, stumbling towards Rose’s door. The redhead fumbled her key whilst pressing Luisa against the doorframe. In one quick swift move, she had it open and the two of them almost fell inside.

There was a moment where Rose’s brain thought about offering her guest a drink as she normally would but there appeared to be no desire for it. Rose took Luisa by the hand and led her past the fake Constable and into her bedroom.

After she had closed the door, Rose had her arms around the smaller woman’s waist, locking her into place and peppered her with kisses. They moved backwards, Luisa complete unaware but Rose knew where she wanted her. The back of Luisa’s knees hit the bed frame and she fell back, bringing Rose down with her.

Luisa let Rose in this time, their tongues swirled against each other and hands moving through the gaps in their clothing. Luisa had begun to unbutton Rose’s blouse whilst the redhead’s hands were all over Luisa’s abdomen, her fingertips hooked onto the waistline.

They both did their best to undress the other; a pile had amassed on the floor and Luisa didn’t even remember taking off her shoes but they were definitely… somewhere.

Somehow in between the giggles and moments of staring at the others, they had ended up under the covers and Luisa _on top._

Luisa appeared to be the more experienced of the pair when it came to having sex with women and Rose could see that from a mile off. The brunette knew the right spots to hit like she was an expert on Rose’s body. Her kisses trailed from the corner of the redhead’s lips, all the way down. She teased and obliged.

She reached Rose’s thigh and began to go inwards with her mouth. Rose moaned at the sensations she felt between her legs becoming more poignant, her head falling back.

Luisa’s tongue messed around; she made little bits of contact to further arouse her partner, which enlisted some of the most sensual whining that Luisa had ever heard.

The brunette paused for a moment, lifted her head so she was looking at the mess of shiny red hair in front of her.

“Just do it.”

On command, but with a twist, Luisa lowed her hand rather than her head. She rubbed Rose the right way before inserting two fingers. The groan that came was far too arousing for Luisa to ignore. Rose grabbed the metal that formed part of the head rest and the brunette lowered her head to kiss her.

“Fuck,” Rose said against Luisa’s cheek. “Luisa…”

The fingers toyed inside her and her back arched the more Luisa carried on.

“Lu-” Luisa cut her off with another heated kiss, sweat had formed on their faces and Luisa was going to enjoy what was about to come.

Rose made a few noises whilst Luisa had her trapped with her lips and her gripped on the headrest had tightened as Luisa thrusted quicker.

“Luisa!” Rose broke away from her and groaned as she reached the point of ecstasy. The brunette placed a few more kisses on and around her mouth to help her relax from the high she was coming off.

“Woah,” Rose smiled, eyes shut as her breathing evened out.

“Indeed,” Luisa said, still straddling her.

Underestimating was something Luisa did very little of but here she had done exactly that as Rose somehow managed to flip them over shortly after.

“You can so tell you’re a lawyer.” Luisa shook her head in amusement.

“What? I like to win.” Rose said, “And giving you an equally as pleasurable experience is a win.”

The redhead kissed her before lower herself to Luisa’s thighs. Without warning, her tongue made immediate contact with Luisa’s clit.

“Fuck me…” Luisa reacted, reaching for the same bar that Rose was holding previous to this.

Her other hand had landed on Rose’s head, pushing her further in.

“Rose…” The redhead gladly indulged in the other woman’s demands and moved around with proficiency. Luisa’s back arched and Rose held her firmly, arms firmly locked around her legs.

Fingers became tangled in what was once immaculately tidy hair. Rose felt the sensual rubs from Luisa’s fingertips on her scalp, which only urged her on more.

She swished around and licked the groin area, kissing the tan skin underneath her.

“Rose, please.”

Rose went down one last time and finished up, causing a cry of elation from Luisa who was breathing heavily as the redhead lay down next to her, also panting.

“Impressive,” Luisa said, as she opened her eyes to look straight at the ceiling.

Rose laughed at that as she lifted the duvet to cover them both. She grabbed Luisa’s face by the jaw and placed another kiss on her lips.

“You’re amazing,” She whispered against them before retreating.

“I would you are too but that would be cheesy.” Luisa said, as she ran a hand through her hair.

“So, I wasn’t amazing?” Rose pouted which was too adorable for Luisa to ignore.

“Uh…” Luisa leaned across and kissed the pout away. “Did I say you weren’t? I got to go on a date with a really hot red-haired lawyer and got to watch a Cary Grant film in the same day.”

“Okay, no more Cary Grant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot longer than usual and please excuse my evident rushing towards the end.
> 
> North by Northwest is a superb film - I recommend anything from Hitchcock's classics. My favourite is Rear Window *hint*.
> 
> I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon but with work and the weather getting chillier in the UK now, I tend to get tired easily in the evenings but I will do my best.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose walked into work a lot chirpier than she usually would on a Monday morning.

_She had woken up to find Luisa tucked into her front, the top of her head just below Rose’s chin. The smaller woman slept soundly for another hour but Rose was content to just stay in bed beside her until she woke up._

_They showered separately, only because Rose was adamant to get breakfast going before Luisa could refuse. They sat together at the breakfast table, Rose had made poached eggs and toast much to Luisa’s pleasure._

_Rose could have spent the entire day in Luisa’s company and was going to suggest something along those lines until the brunette received a call from her brother, reminding her that they were having Sunday lunch with their father and his wife._

_“Oh shit, right I’ll be there as soon as I can” Luisa went to grab her things. “I’m so sorry, Rose.”_

_“It’s fine, go have lunch with your family.” Rose said, calmly, following her towards the door. Luisa turned around as she opened the door and planted a swift kiss on Rose’s lips._

_“Call me!” She called, running around the corner towards the elevator._

Rose smiled to herself as she sat at her desk, placing the coffee on a coaster and preparing herself for the day.

“Someone’s a little smiley today” Holly said, walking in with a pile of papers. “Now I’ve got to figure out what or _who_ has caused this rare display of positive emotion.”

“Ha ha(!)” Rose laughed sarcastically, throwing a plush toy ball, she’d got in a conference goodie bag, at her colleague.

“No but seriously, it’s Monday and you’re the first person I’ve seen smile today.” Holly said, picking up the ball and placing it on Rose’s desk, along with the papers. “Is it Mark?”

“Absolutely not. I told you, it’s not that kind of relationship.” Rose responded, her eyes moving to her laptop screen.

“But it could be?”

“No. It was nothing but sex and I haven’t seen him in weeks.” Rose mumbled. 

“Okay… chill” Holly nodded and walked to the door to leave.

“He called by the way… asked about you.” The door shut and Rose sighed. She had contemplated blocking Mark’s number. He was a former colleague of the firm and the two had slept together following a drunken celebration at the bar when a case was won. 

Rose was in shock at waking up next to him. Her one-night stands were a thing of the past and sleeping with colleagues was definitely not on the agenda. But the sex was good, she couldn’t argue with that. So, they decided to keep things mutual, no strings attached. After a while, Rose became bored with the idea and began to distance herself. There were rumours floating around the firm, Mark found a new job and people started to put two and two together.

They still slept together but Rose noticed that he was becoming too clingy, desperate for her attention and therefore decided he wasn’t the one and she knew that from the off.

Rose looked at her phone, she hadn’t received anything from him. She wondered what he might have called Holly about but she could definitely guess – but that was for later.

* * *

After several meetings and a consultation, Rose had a quick break so she decided to call the one person that was on her mind.

“Hey.”

“Hi Rose,” She could hear Luisa on the other end, tapping away on the computer. 

“I’m sorry, are you working? I should have texted beforehand.” Rose said, stepping outside so no one could eavesdrop. 

“I don’t mind, I have a few minutes until my next patient. How are you?”

“Chirpier than usual, according to Holly.”

“Ah, I wonder why.” Luisa chuckled on the other side.

“How was your lunch yesterday?” Rose asked, swiftly walking past group of colleagues smoking. 

“Oh, the norm. Dad going on about an investment, Rafael trying to get in on it – I mean that in a nice way. Rafael has been opportunist, just like Dad. My “stepmother” have little or no interest in the conversation and planning a trip to some Greek island. Petra worrying too much about the kids.” Luisa responded. “How’s work?”

“Nothing all exciting. Getting assigned a new case, reshuffle of teams. The same old boring law world.”

“Gosh, you lawyers are never happy.” Luisa laughed and Rose heard someone knocking on the door. “Listen, Rose, I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Absolutely, I’ll text you.” Rose said. They both ended the call and Rose turned to make her way back to the office but someone was stood there.

“Who was that?!” Holly’s happy-self appeared, causing a small shriek from Rose. 

“God, Holly! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” Rose said, quickly putting her phone in her blazer pocket.

“Sorry but who were you talking to?” Holly asked, grinning from ear to ear. “Who was he?”

“No one.” Rose began to walk back, Holly hot on her tail.

“So, it was someone?”

“No one of any interest to you.” Rose opened the doors and swiped her employee pass to let the two of them in.

“Was it Mark?”

Rose froze on the spot. “For the last time, no. And it was a she.” Rose smirked, walking into her office, leaving a gobsmacked Holly.  
  


* * *

  
Rose and Luisa didn’t get to talk after work. Luisa was kept at the clinic by a string of tricky patients but Rose was understanding. They instead decided to have a night at Luisa’s. The brunette was stressed to say the least. Rose was coming to her apartment for the first time and she wanted it to look the best it could. Luisa wasn’t a messy person.

After her breakup with Allison, she would distract herself with cleaning. She replaced every aspect of Allison with her family and the positivity that was around it.

She was also really late from work today so had to succumb to ordering and picking up food. Luckily for her, the fancy Chinese place a couple of streets down had a great menu and Luisa was able to pick something up after leaving.

Luisa had prepared the table for Rose’s arrival which should be any minute now.

_Ding!_

She walked over to the kitchen island and picked up her phone, the four-letter name appeared at the front.

_I’m outside! Rose x._

_I told the door man to let you up_ _J. He’s watching out for the “tall redhead.” Said you wouldn’t be hard to miss._

_Ha ha very funny._

Several minutes later, there was a knock at her door and Luisa looked through the peephole, before opening it. 

“Hey!” She greeted her guest.

“Hi, tall unmissable redhead has arrived.” Rose said, planting a kiss on Luisa’s cheek.  “I brought a dessert… which I picked up.” She handed Luisa a store-bought lemon cheesecake

“How did you know I liked cheesecake?” Luisa asked, walking over to the fridge to keep the dessert cool.

“You might have mentioned it the other morning.” Rose said, removing her jacket which Luisa took to place in her coat closet.

The brunette’s heart was racing. She always felt nervous at the idea of someone new walking into her apartment, judging her lifestyle based on a bit of paint and wood. Rose had taken her time to walk around whilst Luisa busied herself with preparing their food. 

The redhead was looking at a photo of a woman on Luisa’s mantelpiece. “Is this your mother?” Rose asked, holding the photo up. 

Luisa nodded. “Yes.” 

“You look so much like her. So, beautiful.” Rose remarked, smiling brightly at Luisa. “What was her name?”

“Mia.” Luisa answered. She brought the food to the table and motioned for Rose to sit.

“You need to tell me about your parents.” Rose’s eyes went to the table at the mention of her own parents.

“I don’t really get along with my parents. My stepmother has her way with things and it just doesn’t swing for me. I do have my half-brother Daniel though.” Rose said, short and sweet.

“Where is he?” Luisa asked, offering the rice to Rose first.

“He mostly resides in Europe. I think he’s in Croatia right now. He’s a chancer, likes to take risks to see where life will take him.” Rose responded. Luisa nodded, Daniel reminding her of a certain brother of hers. “I talk to him every now and then but mostly just the odd catch-up.”

Luisa decided not to pry any further, parents were clearly a touchy subject for both of them. She moved her fork around her plate, mixing foods and taking a mouthful of noodles.

“Your apartment is great, I forgot to mention.”

“Oh, thanks. I was hoping it wouldn’t look too clinical. I had tried to make it look as warm as possible. Out with the old, in with the new kind of thing.”

Rose looked around again. There were family photos dotted around and a huge enlarged photo of Paris above the mantelpiece. 

“You didn’t take that, did you?” The redhead asked.

“How could you tell?” Luisa smirked.

“No way.” Rose got up from the table and walked over to look at the picture in full view. “It’s a wonderful picture.”

“Thanks?”

“No really. Do you take pictures as a hobby?” Rose asked, coming back to the table. “Sorry, Dad used to be an art-dealer so I would always find some random collection around the house.”

“I went through a bit of a bad patch during university… I… please don’t judge me,” Luisa began and Rose nodded, looking concerned. “I went through a stage of alcoholism." 

Rose was stunned, her eyes widened and she dropped her knife onto the plate, which caused Luisa to jump slightly. 

“Luisa, we’ve had drinks together…” Rose whispered.

“I know and I’m sorry. I did it to be social and I shouldn’t be doing it but, sometimes it’s just what else? There’s nothing else to me.” This time, the brunette stood up from the table and walked over to the kitchen island.

“Honey, you shouldn’t have done it to impress me… or anyone for that matter.” Rose stated. Luisa could hear her walking up behind her and she had slipped a reassuring arm around the brunette’s waist. 

“This wasn’t supposed to be how this evening went but I felt so guilty. I have control of it, well, obviously not but you know what I mean.” She had her eyes shut and looked visibly upset.

“Lu…” Rose turned her so the smaller woman was facing her, even though she was looking down. Rose lifted her chin up. “Thank you for telling me. That takes courage and now I’m in on this too.” The redhead smiled and moved in to kiss her.

“Now let’s finish eating and relax, okay?”  
  


* * *

  
The two had cleared the dishes and had resigned to the sofa, looking through some of Luisa’s photo albums. She had explained that her father bought her a camera to invest her time in and she took it on family trips abroad, or when she and her friends would go out to the beach – she had so many pictures and Rose couldn’t be anymore happier to see her sharing these.

“You have such an eye for landscapes. You could sell some of these if you want- Not that everything is about money but if you ever thought about it…” Rose suggested.

“I’ll think about it.” Luisa muttered. They shuffle threw some more photos when Rose found an envelope stuffed with old pictures at the back of one of the albums.

“What’s this?” She opened it up and smiled wildly at some of the pictures. “Is this you?” She lifted one that was of a 3-year-old Luisa with her parents in front of the Sleeping Beauty castle at Disneyland.

“Oh yeah, pre-Rafael times.” Luisa smiled softly at the sight at her happy mother, stood next to an equally happy Emilio and tiny Luisa with her arms wrapped around Mia’s legs. “Disneyland. My mother was adamant to take me and she made sure Dad could go. He was a little mad that he missed a few days of work but I can remember how much of a kid he was when we were there. Putting his hand in the water during that god awful It’s A Small World ride and splashing us when he knew he shouldn’t have done it. Making sure we got a picture with Mickey Mouse… everything.”

Rose watched how her eyes showed a hint of sadness, a memory far too in the past.

“There’s always time to make new memories.” Rose whispered, kissing the brunette’s forehead.

“I know, I miss her though.” Luisa said.

“You have every right to.” Rose added, moving a loose strand of brown hair behind Luisa ear.

Rose went through some more pictures. “Aw! Baby Lu.” Luisa rolled her eyes at the sight of a picture that was taken 8 months after she was born. “Look how cute and squishy you were. Your hair looked so soft.”

“Uh hey, I’ve had compliments about my hair to this day.” Luisa pouted, running her hand through her locks. 

“I know, I’m kidding.” Rose said, grinning.  
  


* * *

  
They spent another hour going through pictures, sipping soft drinks and generally just having a good time. Luisa got up to take their empty glasses to the stink. She watched Rose on the sofa, tidying the albums into a box.

“I don’t want to be seem pushy but you’re welcome to stay the night.” Luisa gulped. 

“Um…” Rose got out her phone.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, sorry.” Luisa quickly said.

“No, no. I was just checking if I have any early meetings.” Rose flicked through her phones which she slotted into her bag. “Which I don’t. So yes, I would love to stay.”

Luisa’s rosy cheeks flared up. “But I don’t have any clothes to wear…”

“I mean you could not wear anything at all.” 

“Luisa!” Rose walked over to the smaller woman, pressing her against the counter.

“It’s a mere suggestion.” Luisa smirked, wrapping her arms around Rose’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss. Rose moved her hands to Luisa’s thighs and lifted her up onto the counter.

“Which one’s your room?” Rose asked, in between kisses, picking Luisa up, causing the brunette to shriek and moving them towards two doors.

“The one on the left.” Luisa responded.

“My left!”  
  


* * *

 

It had gone past 1 by the time they were lying in bed, flustered but undisturbed. Luisa’s back was pressed against Rose, who was fiddling with the brunette’s hair.

“I don’t really fancy going to work later on.” Luisa murmured.

“Do you really have to mention work now?” Rose asked. 

“I’m sorry but when the majority of your life is spent being a Doctor, it’s hard not to think about it.” Luisa said, she turned to face Rose who was now sat up, looking down at the other woman.

“So, don’t go into work tomorrow… or today, whenever.”

“Unfortunately, I work by appointments and I do have people to see in the morning.” Luisa closed her eyes like a sad child. 

“You’re impossible.” Rose laughed as she kissed Luisa again. She slid off the bed, having pulled a spare sheet with her to wrap herself in. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Rose disappeared into the en-suite.

 Luisa lay back, if there was a level of content she wanted, this was it. Rose made her heart skip a beat every time, not to mention how beautiful the woman was. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the redhead’s phone vibrating on her bedside table. She leaned across and looked at it.

The name ‘Mark’ flashed across the screen.

“Rose?”

“Yeah?” The redhead called from the bathroom.

“Someone named Mark is calling you… do you want me to answer?” Luisa asked, her hand reaching for the phone as she spoke.

Rose came out from the bathroom with pace. “Don’t.” Luisa’s hand froze and she pulled back. 

“It’s some guy from work. You know the ones who think about work 24/7…” Rose lied, returning to the bed and leaning over Luisa, hoping to distract her.

“Oh, not one of those. God, man needs a life.” Luisa said, slipping her arms around Rose’s neck to pull her down.

_Phew._

Rose sat in her office, typing away on her computer when Holly walked in.

“Casework!” She said dropping a file onto Rose’s desk, causing the redhead to jump and frown.

“One door closes, another one opens.” Rose said, pulling the file towards her as Holly sorted through a folder.

They were interrupted by a _ding!_ sound from Rose’s phone.

“Who’s texting you at this time?” Holly asked, her eyes wandering.

“No one.” 

_Ding!_

“Who’s Luisa?” 

_Ah shit._

Rose fumbled her words before her colleague looked at her wide-eyed. 

“You’re texting my Doctor?!” Holly exclaimed, Rose urging her to be quiet.

“Texting is a bit of a loose term…”

“You’re sleeping with her?!”

“Will you keep it down?” Rose whispered. Holly immediately quietened but grinned soon after. 

“Tell me, Rose Ruvelle.” She pulled up a chair opposite the redhead and crossed her arms across her chest.

“We met at a bar shortly after one of the days before the Modric case. Got talking. Met her again, by chance! And since then it’s been great.” Rose said, earning a sweet smile from her friend.

“You should have told me! There’s me thinking you were getting back together with Mark- Oh god, I probably sounded like a right ass.” Holly chuckled. “So, are you girlfriends? Partners or what?" 

“We haven’t really chosen a term yet.” Rose murmured. It’s true but there hadn’t been any urgency to actually tell anyone they were dating so terminology wasn’t of any importance.

“Aw, I’m happy for you. Wait! Are you going to invite her to the firm party?” Holly asked, excitedly. 

“Oh shit, I forgot about that.”

“You have to invite. Rose Ruvelle, I swear to God, if you don’t invite her I will be mad at you…”

“Alright! When is it again?” Rose asked, Holly rolled her eyes.

“Two weeks!” The petite woman left the room giddy.

Rose sighed. There was no harm in inviting Luisa to the party, she’d finally get to introduce her to all her colleagues and it would be a big next step in their relationship that wouldn’t mind taking on. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing again, the same name as this morning appearing on it. She picked it up and swiped her thumb across the screen.

“Mark." 

_“Hey Rose, wow you finally picked up.”_

“I’m aware.”

_“Still as sharp as ever.”_

“Why are you calling, Mark?”

_“I wanted to talk to you. I think we should meet up.”_

“Talk about what?”

_“Us.”_

“There is no “us”, we ended our relationship nearly a year ago.”

_“Come on, Rose, you know we were good together.”_

“It was nothing.”

  _Let’s meet up and talk about this.”_

“There is nothing to talk about, Mark. What part of that do you not understand?”

_“Okay, fine, let’s meet up for a catch up. We didn’t end on a bad note so I don’t see why we can’t go for a coffee together?”_

Rose thought about this for a moment. They ended on a mutual note, a “we’ll stay friends” kind of thing.

“Alright. Where and when?”

_“After work?”_

Of course.

_“There’s a place about 10 minutes away from your part of town. It’s called ‘Joe’s.’”_

_“Isn’t that an Irish pub?”_

_“Sure is. I’ll see you there at 6!”_

He hung up well before Rose could even say ‘bye.’ The redhead put her phone on the desk and sat back in her seat, wondering what the evening could bring her way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I wonder what Mark is going to bring to the story...
> 
> I also saw Lorde 2 weeks ago and she was AMAZING - if any of you like her music and have an opportunity to go see her, please do it.


End file.
